Arrangements for assembling cables with cable processing devices arranged in parallel adjacent to one another have been known and commonly used for quite some time. Such an arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 3, for example. The arrangement comprises four identically embodied cable processing devices 1 that are arranged in parallel adjacent to one another, each extending in a longitudinal machine axis x. The assembled cables are typically produced by lot, i.e. a total quantity is produced that can be stored in a cable receiving unit in the form of a storage tray 13 is produced from the same article, which comprises for instance a cable having bilaterally crimped contacts. During production of the article, the machine operator is busy, inter alia, with removing the lot with the fully assembled cables from the cable removal unit 13 and preparing it for further processing (e.g. placing or bundling it in a crate) and with monitoring the cable processing device. Once a lot has been removed, as a rule this must be acknowledged at the cable processing device 1 so that production of the next lot may begin. If an operator is looking after a plurality of cable processing devices 1 (for instance, four cable processing devices in this case), the operator must cover long distances. For instance, he must go around the cable processing device 1 in order to get to the next cable processing device 1. Cable containers (such as drums or coils) for a plurality of cables may be stored on the cable feed side of the cable processing devices, which adds additional distance to the path the operator has to travel.